


Moonlight

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus are having a little trouble sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus has always had trouble sleeping. He tends to blame it on his curse, pointing out that wolves are semi-nocturnal beasts. I have always blamed it on the horrific nightmares he sometimes has. Except for the bad dreams, this never really bothered him much. He would get up and read or putter around until he felt sleepy and then go back to bed. If he was still tired the next day, he would take a nap.

On the other hand, I never used to be troubled by insomnia. Every night, I would go right to sleep and not wake up until morning, unless something disturbed me and it took quite a bit to disturb me. I never used to have nightmares either. Oh every once in a great while I might have one, but for the most part my dreams were happy enough.

These days, I often have trouble falling asleep and there are times when even the smallest sound or the slightest movement of my lover will startle me awake. The dreams come and go but for a while they were every night. Lately it's not that bad. Remus does his best to ensure that I am thoroughly worn out before we go to sleep. The nightmares are getting better too. Having him beside me helps. When I have one, I just cuddle close to him and then I can manage.

Tonight Remus is restless. I wake to find him slipping out of our bed. When this happens, sometimes I roll over and go back to sleep, but tonight I am nearly as restless as he is. I lay there listening to the faint noises he is making as he pads downstairs. There will be a full moon tomorrow night. Even with the Wolfsbane potion, it is always harder on him when the moon waxes from Gibbous to Full. With a sigh, I crawl out of our warm bed and pull on my robe. I manage to find both slippers and follow him downstairs.

He's in the kitchen heating some milk. I stand in the doorway and watch him putter around, putting the bottle back in the fridge, hunting down the tin of cocoa powder and getting a mug from the cupboard. He smiles when he notices me and takes out a second mug.

He's wearing the red flannel nightshirt I bought him as a joke, with his old brown dressing gown and the sheepskin slippers that he likes so much. His hair is mussed, his eyes are sleepy and he is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life.

The milk is warm and he mixes the cocoa powder in and then pours it into our mugs. I smile my thanks when he hands me mine and follow him to the parlor. He curls up in one corner of the sofa and I settle down next to him. We sit and sip our drinks without speaking.

From the very beginning, Remus and I were always comfortable being quiet with each other. Oh, we had no trouble talking but there was never any need to chatter on about nothing important just to fill the silence. James and I reached that stage eventually. Wormtail found it difficult to deal with any lull in the conversation. He could shut up when he had to but what to us was tranquil to him was tomblike. He would prattle on about this or that until I was ready to muzzle him.

The moon is shining in through the glass doors along the far wall. I used to think Remus was just like the moon - small and pale, remote and mysterious, calm and powerful, always changing and always the same. I know better now. Remus is too warm, too alive, too loving and too tangible to be compared to that cold distant virgin. Only their beauty comes close enough to make a comparison worthwhile and of the two I prefer his. I have told him this a time or two but I'm not sure if he believes me.

He finishes his drink and sets the mug down on the coffee table. I sip the last bit and set my mug down next to his and bury myself in his waiting arms. I rub my cheek against the soft plush of his robe while his hands skim over my body.

We make love slowly and gently. He carefully helps me out of my nightclothes, kissing and caressing the uncovered flesh. I manage to twist us about so that I am lying supine on the sofa with him atop of me. His pale skin glows soft and white like the moonlight in the window. He is so beautiful and I want to tell him this but my tongue is too busy dancing with his inside my mouth.

His hands move over me, caressing and mapping all my secret places. Not secret to him. He knows my body better then I do. Each touch is more sensual then the last. Every kiss, every lick, the slightest movement of his body against mine brings me deeper into an erotic haze of pleasure.

I raise my legs, wordlessly begging for him to complete me and he smiles and kisses me. His fingers prepare me carefully, teasing me open, readying me for his love. When I think I can bear it no longer, he slowly begins to push his weeping cock into me.

The look on his face when we do this is worth all the troubles we have endured. Only when we are one flesh entwined do I ever see that look. It is for me alone, no one else has ever seen him like this and no one ever will.

It feels so good to have him moving slowly and deep within me. Each motion is designed to bring me the greatest pleasure. I pull him down to me for a kiss, even as I urge him to move faster. He resists for a while, wanting to prolong the feeling but he cannot last for long. His hand finds my sex and moves with the tempo of his thrusts.

Our gasps and sighs are now moans and whimpers. It's a cold night and the room is cool but we are covered in sweat. I feel the heat building in my belly and know it will not be much longer. I think I must cry out as the pleasure explodes from me in great pulsating waves. He makes no sound but his face twists into an expression of amazement as he buries himself to the hilt in my body and finds his completion.

I could easily spend the rest of my life on the sofa like this but he eventually slips out of me. I shiver slightly, it's cooler then I thought. He manages to climb off me without stumbling and starts routing about for our clothing. I sit up and pull my robe out from behind the cushion it is half buried under. He moves easily in the darkness.

"Stay there like that for a moment." I say as he moves in front of the french doors. The pale skin glows softly and the silver light shine on his softly tostled hair. These are the first words either of us has spoken tonight and the slender form that just loved me so wonderfully waits quietly as I study him in the dim light of the moon. He is so beautiful that I cannot bear it. I search my mind for some way of expressing this so he will understand how much I love and desire him.

"Moonlight becomes you." I say softly and maybe it's enough.


End file.
